1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved suitcase boat which includes at least one pair of interconnected pan sections which may be positioned to provide an elongated boat for the water when flotation elements are secured thereto. When the pan sections are folded up to confront one another they form a hollow enclosure or suitcase for containing the flotation elements therein and flexible straps may be provided for securing the pan sections together in suitcase form for easy carrying and traveling on commercial aircraft and the like where space is at a premium.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Fold-up boats, inflatable boats and a wide variety of wood, foam and fiberglass dinghies are available for use as yacht tenders, rowboats, power boats and sailing boats.